Amura Ganqeon
|image = None Yet |names = Amora, Purple Ganqeon, SNS Monster |titles = Shielded Sea Cutter Squid |species = Mollusk |diff★☆ = ★★★★☆☆ |size = Large |habitats = Deserted Island, Flooded Forest, Spotted Coast, Sherin Peaks, Water Arena, Defiant Stronghold |relations = Amura Gansi, Zenith Amura Ganqeon, Ganqeon, Gansi, Zenfor Gansi, Zenfor Ganqeon |elements = |ailments = |weaknesses = |move = Smash Slice |creator = Chaoarren}} The Amura Ganqeon are nocturnal Subspecies of Ganqeon. Appearance Amura maintains most of the physical appearance of normal Ganqeon, with the exception of shorter back tentacles, the left fronts blade becoming a oval shield and a longer right blade. Plus its head fins are shorter. Instead of the pink hide it has a rich purple colour, the red eyes become a green colouration with the red going to the pupils. The mouth mostly stays extended out more frequently than normal's. Attacks Some moves are shared with Ganqeon *'Shield': Mostly when not attacking, it has its left tentacle in front of it. *'Sword Combo 1': Swiftly swings its sword left and then right. Bleeding if both hits connect. *'Advanced Sword Combo 1': Enraged it ends the combo with a spinning cut. *'Sword Combo 2': An up and down swinging attack. Bleeding if both hits connect. *'Advanced Sword Combo 2': Spinning slash after combo when enraged. *'Vent Usage': Will use its heat vent to heat up its blade, causing it to do fire damage without fireblight. *'Water Beam': Enraged instead of the water spit it becomes a short ranged waterbeam. *'Shield Bash': A swift swing of it followed by a forward slam. *'Advanced Shield Bash': Enraged it does a spin attack after. *'Block': If a charge attack is about to finish and hit Amura, it will place its right arm behind its left as it places its shield in front of itself to cause it to bounce. Can break out of an attack to do it. *'Charged Slice': Goes backwards drawing back its blade, then dashes back forward and does a heavy slash. Instant bleeding. *'Block Counter Attack': If an attack causes the block to make Amura flinch, the shield might to used to ram into the target that caused it. *'Blockswimmer': Amura Ganqeon moves backwards and shield's its face and then rushes forward. Hunters hit by the charge get knocked backwards far. Once charged enough it will stop the charge with a mega slam and an arc slice. Impact with the mega slam will cause Stunned and the slice can cause Bleeding. Breaks *Back Tentacle Scarred (Individual Breaks) *Shield Damaged **Shield Tentacle Severed *Blade Cracked *Heat Vent Scarred *Horns Broken **Face Scarred *Head Fins Broken (Rage Only) Rage and Tired states *'Enraged': Blade extends and will huff bubbles from mouth. *'Tired': Blade droops, drools and its blocks fail far more. Carves High Rank G Rank Mount Same as normal species. Interactions with The Frenzy/Hyper State/Apex Amura Ganqeon can be infected by The Frenzy, its eyes turn completely red like its standard species and its hide turns a near black colour. It cannot go apex. Amura Ganqeon can be in the Hyper Status. Trivia *Upon severing the shield, it will fall down and fall to the floor. There it can be carved once like severed wyvern tails. *The move set is easily guessed, based off the Sword and Shield class for hunters. Category:Subspecies Category:Mollusk Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Chaoarren